


人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦05

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 3





	人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦05

那敢情好啊。

想到那些还滞销在仓库里无人问津的好酒，我的心情顿时愉悦起来，按捺着咳嗽了一声后，便极力掩饰着自己的眉飞色舞道：“没问题，哥哥这里什么酒都有；而且看在茉儿小姐这么美丽的份上，还可以给你们打个九九折。”

“……”

财大气粗的女船长闻言瞥我一眼，似乎也懒得和素来有着铁公鸡美名的老朋友计较，撩撩自己漂亮的金发，懒散道：“好吧。不过在此之前，你需要先签收一下自己的礼物。”

礼物？

我还没来得及反应，便看到茉儿吹了声口哨；与此同时一道迅捷的黑影也从蓝凤凰号高高的甲板上倏然跃下，一下子便扑到了我怀里。

我低头一看，一只纯种的不列颠皇家小猎犬正吐着舌头望着我，湿漉漉的大眼睛与我对视一眼后，便高兴地吠了一声，模样看起来十分精神。

我的嘴角便一下子咧到了耳朵根。

和老婆大人在一起的这些年，因为两个男人自然没法像寻常夫妇一样生几个小孩玩，我也曾考虑过像马诺和船长那样养几只宠物来解闷；不过老婆对猫似乎有着天生的恐惧，我也不怎么喜欢太过伶俐的小东西，原本就想着要养条威风凛凛的猎犬来看守庭院，这个礼物倒是来得很及时。

“谢谢茉儿妹妹，我非常喜欢这个礼物。”我兴味盎然地摸摸怀里小狗的脑袋，迟疑了一下后，又疑惑道，“不过你怎么知道我喜欢这样的小猎犬？”

茉儿正懒洋洋地掏着耳朵，闻言便理所当然道：“葛德文老师告诉我的啊。”

“……”

想到这会儿还在家里等着我回去的老婆，我的眼神便又变得柔软起来。

茉儿似乎被我这沉溺在幸福中表情腻歪得不轻，伸出手来掸去自己的鸡皮疙瘩，推着我的后背道：“好啦，把剩下的礼物都搬下船就赶紧带我们喝酒去吧，大家都口渴了。”

我一愣：“还有其他礼物吗？”

“那当然，”茉儿朝我露齿一笑，又微眯起那双蓝盈盈的眼睛道，“哥哥托我来带给你的。是真正的大礼哦，你自己去看看就知道了。”

……

两分钟后，我便知道了这真正的大礼指的是什么。

足足三大箱的有机宝石和前朝不知道哪个古王国铸造的纯金币，从外形上看应该是船长在海底继承的那处宝藏的冰山一角，似乎还没有被打捞上来多久，沾染着一些锈迹和海水的微腥，沉甸甸的模样足以让世间的任何一个俗人两眼发红。

我捡出一块金币来咬了一下，然后便蹲在箱子边陷入了沉思。

其实作为一个也算勤劳能干的普通小市民，我的收入虽然算不上很高，但养活自己和老婆两个人还是小有余裕的；更别说我的老婆大人如今还是小有名气的诗剧作家，光是稿费就完全能做到自给自足，根本没到还需要厚着脸皮向亲友们伸手要钱的地步。

不过马诺和船长似乎总担忧他们心爱的老师会跟着我吃不饱，平日里时常变着法子给我塞钱不说，上个月来探望我们的时候听到我最近生意不好做的抱怨，居然还直接把船长的嫁妆都给我送来了一份。

大丈夫不受嗟来之食……

可惜比约恩·佩德森从来不是什么大丈夫。

我眼含热泪抚摸着面前沉重的宝箱，心想这成吨的金子已经不知道够我们活几辈子了，当机立断决定收下船长和某位金发小天使的好意，并且开始尝试着动手搬运。

“需要我搭把手吗？”

熟悉的声音从背后响起时，我转过头去：“谢谢，您……呃……”

多年不见的前皇家幽灵号大副唐巴正悠闲地抽着烟斗，朝我递来了一个慈爱的眼神。

******

带着自己的老友以及蓝凤凰号上的诸多小白脸们回到熟悉的街道时，我正想掏出钥匙先一步去开锁，远远地却见酒馆内已经燃起了亮堂的灯火，显然是正在营业中的样子。

纳闷地推开沙龙门时，我发现自家老婆正在吧台后百无聊赖地抽着雪茄，显然是早就接到了茉儿会来拜访的消息，于是提前等在了这里；酒水都被提前搬运出来，连同架上的酒器也擦拭得干干净净，直接为我省去了许多麻烦。

不得不说当我看到他如此坦然地出现在众人面前时，还是感到了一丝紧张；却又在看到他的打扮时松了口气。

他穿着我的格子衫，上衣的纽扣被扣得紧紧的，下身则是宽松的长款沙滩裤，连尾鳍都被套上了鞋子，看起来就像个来度假的贵族公子哥，只要不从吧台后出来走动，就没人能发觉他是条人鱼的事实。

虽然蓝凤凰号的人都知道人鱼的存在，珀西的身份也算不得什么秘密，只是小气的我私心不想让他人鱼的躯体被别人看到罢了；想到多年后的老婆居然仍有这个觉悟，我就忍不住热泪盈眶，直觉想要当着众人的面抱住他好好亲热一番才是。

珀西当然也发觉了我炙热的眼神，清眉一挑正打算和我说些什么的时候，蓝凤凰号唯一的小妞已经激动地扑了上去，叽叽喳喳地和好久不见的老师寒暄起来。

见蓝凤凰号的小白脸们已经纷纷在卡座和散台边坐好，扑闪着眼睛等待酒水的投喂，我只好暂且耷拉着脑袋去给他们上库存，自己则拎着朗姆酒找大副叙旧去了。

跟我这种早早确定了真爱的人比起来，大副这些年的生活称得上是十分丰富多彩了，从皇家幽灵号上退休之后也去极东云游了好些日子，据说还结过婚，按捺不住又跑到费氏码头和人鱼幽会后就被老婆和女儿扫地出门，只能孤单凄凉地被蓝凤凰号收留了。

不过我看他可一点也不孤单凄凉，提到自己的女儿时是相当的春风得意，还想着年末回去带些什么礼物赔礼道歉；然而没说几句就又转移到了他那些出轨的艳遇上来，说什么被哪里的食人族少女求婚，又有哪个小国的女伯爵想留他在封地做情人。

大副称得上是皇家幽灵号上除我之外最有魅力的男人，所以我并不怀疑这些故事的真实性。

只是我一点也不羡慕。

我看向还在吧台边浅笑着和茉儿聊天的老婆，目光灼热。

当大副醉醺醺地跟我讲起他在巴雅克港的第四十九个相好时，珀西忽然不经意似的朝我们这里看了一眼，恰与我四目相对。

我面上依然全神贯注地听着大副的滔滔不绝，手却放在一个只有某人能看到的位置，悄悄朝他比划了一个下流的手势。

“……”

本来还以为能收获老婆害羞的表情和警告的眼神，谁知他居然意味不明地挑起眉，然后轻笑一声，左手在桌下朝我比划了一个更下流的手势。

一瞬间，我感到所有的热血都冲到了脸颊和下半身，佯装镇定地又灌了自己一口酒，简直恨不得现在就冲上去把他就地正法。

“……咳。”

正心痒难耐地和愈发可口起来的老婆眉来眼去的时候，耳边传来了一声略显尴尬的咳嗽。我回过头去，大副正看着我们两个的小动作，表情很是沉痛。

见他用那种意味深长的眼神看我，仿佛眼前的一切都不出所料一样，不免又让我想起了多年前他那句言之凿凿的预言，便有些害臊起来，赶紧收回眼神咳嗽一声，站起身道：

“我去再搬点酒回来。”

……

暂且到库房去做了几个深呼吸，我极力按捺着心中的野兽，远远地仿佛能看到珀西在吧台边偷笑的样子；感到酒意已经让视野变得混沌起来，点起一根烟让自己冷静下来后，目光便落在了那些被搬回来的人鱼宝藏上。

想到这之后又能和老婆过起无忧无虑的神仙日子，我便忍不住露出一丝荡漾的笑容，又过去摸摸这些老友的馈赠，打开宝箱像个市侩一样两眼放光地搜寻起来。

宝箱内成吨灿烂的金币自然是没什么特别的，我想找找这其中有没有什么适合佩戴的宝石，想要回去熔掉几个金币给老婆打一套漂亮的饰品。

捡出几枚大小适当、模样精致的宝石之后，我看到箱内金灿灿的一角似乎露出了一个瓶状的物事，捡出来看了看才发现这似乎是一瓶酒。

我便激动起来，以为这是什么古王国随着宝藏被埋在海底的陈酿，当即便开了塞子上的锡封闻了闻，心想着将来要找个什么纪念日和老婆一起喝掉它。

哪知空气中一丝醇香的酒味也无，我对着货架上的灯盏晃了晃瓶身，才发觉这似乎只是一瓶清水。

我左看右看，怎么看也觉得里面的东西和一般的饮用水没什么区别，于是皱了皱鼻子，实在想不通为什么一瓶水会被锁在装满宝藏的箱子里；正好酒精上头感到有些口渴，便拿起它一饮而尽，擦了擦嘴就抱起一箱起泡酒走了出去。


End file.
